When I See You
by kayleigh-amandamealing.co.uk
Summary: Holby City songfic.


"_It's been three days since I screamed and hung up on ya  
All I wanted was to hold you tight"_

Three days. Three days since I left. Three days since I left Holby. Since I left Holby and the love of my life. The love of my life, he was my whole world. My world fell apart when I had to leave. Leaving ripped me in two. It was hell. Hell to have to know I wouldn't see him again. Wouldn't see him, touch him, kiss him. Kissing him was my haven; I could get away from everything in his arms.

"_I'm sorry, baby, never meant to be mean to ya  
And I hope you call me back tonight"_

Call me. I need you. Need you in my life, need you by my side. I know you really love my underneath it all. I know you need me as much as I need you. You're everything to me. I know I mean the same to you. The world could crash down but as long as I have you I wouldn't care. Crash down around me but as long as I'm near to you I'd survive. Your love is all I need.

"_You're hesitating 'cause you don't want a love affair  
I promise, babe, it'll be alright"_

I don't want to be with you for just a night. I want us to be together forever. Forever and always. I know it's only three days since I saw you but not being near you every day it killing me. I need to hear your voice. Call me, even if all you're doing to do is tell me I was wrong to do what I do. I just need to know you're still thinking of you. If you feel anything like I do, you'll ring me.

"_Truth is all I'm doin' is missin' ya  
Thinkin' ever when I'm gonna see you"_

I miss you so much. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. But I do, and I don't know how to control it. I don't know how to handle these emotions. It's new to me; I know it's not the same for you. I know you've been in love before but I haven't. I don't think I ever will be again. All I can think about it you, how you're feeling. Are you missing me like I am you? Are you thinking about me at all…

"_And baby, when I see ya  
I'm gonna love you all over the place"_

Come back to me. I can't stand being apart. I just keep thinking about all the time we spent together. The times we stayed in bed all day on our day off. Staying in bed talking about anything and nothing. Anything was good enough for us then. Then when we were together. I'd give anything to go back to that time, before any of this happened. All this mess, it's not worth it. We are worth more, we deserve more.

"_And baby, when I see ya  
I'm gonna kiss you all over your face"_

I want to kiss you. Kiss your lips. Just be close to you, smell your familiar fragrance. You have a calming effect on me. We have wild times together but whenever I'm with you, close to you, I never want to be anywhere else. I can't think of anything else but you. You are my world. Everything I ever do, I always think of you. Would you do it, would you agree with it, would you like it, am I right in your eyes?

"_It's been three days since you screamed and hung up on me  
All you wanted was to hold me tight"_

_Back to the three days. Now it's three days and an hour. It drags on so slowly without your distraction. Hours come and go so slowly and all I can think about is you. You are all I need to get by. You're my everything, whatever I do, wherever I go, I will never forget what you have done for me. You've turned my world upside down, in a good way. You've changed my life for the better and I need you so much. _

"_Now you're callin' to say, "Hey" and make up with me  
But I think I need a little more time"_

_You called. The phone rang and I leapt onto it. Your voice flooded my head and it began to spin. I didn't hear any of what you were saying, the words floated around but I could hear your voice. That was all I needed, just to know you were still thinking about me. It made the sun shine and the rain go, you light up my life. You're coming around tonight, it's just what I always wanted. To know that you still love me. _

"_I'm hesitating 'cause I don't want a love affair  
And I want a love to be all right"_

_I don't want you to love me because you think you should. I want you to be with me because I'm what you want, the only girl you can think about. I know that you're the only man I'll ever love. No one could come close and that is all I need to know. You love me for who I am, not because you want someone easy. It's going to be different this time. We're starting afresh. It's going to be different. _

"_Truth is all I'm doin' is missin' ya  
Thinkin' ever when I'm gonna see you"_

I don't need to think like that anymore. You're here with my, lying in my arms. Nothing in the world can take this feeling away from me. I don't need to miss you, I don't need to think about you. You're next to me and being with you is like being in heaven. I don't ever want to forget how this feels. How at peace you look in my arms, how at peace I feel in yours.


End file.
